El fuego en su interior
by HanaKT
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde la derrota de Majin Buu, todo el mundo sabe que Guerrero Dorado/Gran Saiyaman Gohan, y Videl... Videl está furiosa... Fic I para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.


**FUEGO**

**Fic nº 1**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen:** Han pasado dos semanas desde la derrota de Majin Buu, todo el mundo sabe que Gran Saiyaman=Gohan, y Videl... Videl está furiosa... Fic I para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_22 de febrero de 2010_

**El fuego en su interior**

Hervía en furia.

No podía creer el atrevimiento de esas... esas...

-Hey Videl-chan, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? –la muchacha de ojos azules fue bruscamente sacudida de sus pensamientos por su mejor amiga. Desvió la mirada de su objetivo y se dirigió hacia Eraser-. Disculpa, ¿qué me decías? Estaba distraída pensando en algo.

La rubia bufó.

-Sí, claro, ¿no querrás decir 'alguien'? –y señaló hacia los lockers en los que Videl había fijado su vista con anterioridad, frente a los cuales se encontraba cierto joven de ojos negros y cabello en punta, rodeado por un grupo de chicas.

-No sé de que estás hablando Eraser. –y puso su expresión más inocente.

_Seguro que no lo sabes._

-¡Seguro! –respondió con sarcasmo- el hecho de que sea rubia no significa que sea tonta Videl-chan. Si estás interesada en él ¿por qué no se lo haces notar? Ya sabes que Gohan-kun es muy despistado y a menos que te decidas a actuar alguien te lo puede arrebatar.

-¿Que me decida a actuar? ¿Arrebatarme a Gohan-kun? ¡Si sólo están conversando! _Sí, claro Videl, intenta convencerte de eso _–Videl puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que su melodramática amiga decía –Ya basta.

-¡Pero Videl-chan! Mira a todas esas chicas detrás de Gohan-kun, si no...

-¡Que yo no estoy interesada en Gohan! –exclamó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, atrayendo la atención del joven en cuestión quien le dirigió una mirada confundida. Videl trató de actuar como si no pasara nada y le sonrió brillantemente, lo que fue respondido con una vacilante sonrisa por parte del saiya-jin que luego continuó hablando con su 'Club de Fans', como lo llamaba la joven luchadora.

Desde que Majin Buu había sido derrotado dos semanas atrás, Gohan y Videl no habían tenido ni un minuto a solas. Gracias a que, durante el Torneo de Artes Marciales, la identidad de Gohan como el Guerrero Dorado y Saiyaman había sido descubierta, ambos eran constantemente acosados donde fuera que estuvieran.

Dios, ¿por qué las cosas no podían volver a como estaban antes? Okay, quizás no todas, pero deseaba que Gohan dejara de atraer tanto la atención, especialmente la de esas mujeres que sólo estaban interesadas en él por que sabían que era el Guerrero Dorado. Videl tenía que reconocer que quizás eso fuera un plus (además de que lucía absolutamente sexy con su traje ajustado y su cabello rubio), y bien, tal vez el hecho de que fuera muy poderoso hubiera sido lo que en un principio la había atraído (eso y la promesa de enseñarle a volar) pero luego, cuanto mayor era el tiempo pasaban juntos, más cuenta se daba de que Gohan era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista y ninguna de esas chicas podría entenderlo y apreciarlo como se lo merecía.

¿_Estás segura? ¿O será que dices eso porque quieres ser tú la única persona que lo entienda y lo... aprecie?_

_¡Oh, ya cállate! Genial, ya estoy discutiendo conmigo misma. _

-Oye, ¿esa no es Ángela? –Eraser otra vez la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ángela? –en ese momento vio a la pelirroja quien se había colgado del brazo de Gohan y pese a que éste trataba suavemente de soltarse, la muchacha no se daba por aludida.

-Oh, vamos Videl-chan, ¿no vas a hacer algo? Anda, ¿o es que la gran Videl Satán tiene miedo?

- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? –entonces las miradas de Videl y Ángela se cruzaron y esta última sonrió con satisfacción y algo de burla, y a continuación puso la mano en el pecho de Gohan en un gesto seductor.

Videl se puso hecha una furia.

-Oh ¡que diablos! –casi sin pesarlo se acercó a Gohan a un paso furioso, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, hizo a Ángela a un lado y alzándose en punta de pie acercó su rostro al del saiya-jin, quien la miraba algo confundido.

-¿Videqmhfp--? –el chico no pudo continuar su frase ya que sus labios habían sido capturados por los de Videl. Gohan abrió los ojos desorbitadamente antes de cerrarlos y rendirse al beso, enterrando sus manos en el suave cabello de la chica. El silencio reinaba en el pasillo. Un grupo bastante amplio de alumnos se había detenido para ver qué sucedía y no daban crédito a sus ojos. Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había percatado de la atención que habían atraído. Al cabo de unos momentos se separaron, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración algo agitada y una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostros. Las palabras eran innecesarias porque sus ojos ya lo decían todo. Entonces Videl, tomando una de las manos de Gohan entre las suyas, se giró hacia el resto de la gente que aún estaba estupefacta y miró a cada una de las chicas que había estado rodeando al muchacho.

-Como pueden ver, Gohan-kun no está disponible, así que... ¡fuera!

Los alumnos, asustados por la mirada asesina de la joven, se retiraron de inmediato, sólo quedaron Gohan, Videl y Eraser, quien tenía una sonrisa malvada.

-Conque no estás interesada, ¿eh? –y riéndose se alejó por el pasillo dejando sola a los tórtolos cuyos rostros hervían, pero en esta oportunidad de vergüenza.

FIN

**N.A. Wow, este es el segundo fic que escribo en años, ¡estoy muy fuera de práctica! **

**Es mi primer Gh/Vi así que es posible que esté algo OC, no estoy muy segura :/ Igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**La versión en inglés vendrá pronto ^^**

**H.-**


End file.
